unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Kenneth Frank
Real Name: Dr. Kenneth Aron Frank Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Rape Missing Since: 1989 Case Details: Dr. Kenneth Frank of Bakersfield, California is wanted for drugging and raping two women. One Saturday night in 1985, two women, Patty Roberts and Stephanie Phillips, were playing pool at a bar when one of their friends introduced them to Dr. Frank. The four then got drinks together and sat around talking. Patty felt that Dr. Frank was a kind and interesting man. When she told him that she was going to school to be a dental assistant, he said that he could help her get a job. Patty excused herself to go to the restroom. When she came back a few minutes later, Stephanie and their other friend had left, leaving her alone with Dr. Frank. When Stephanie did not return, Dr. Frank offered to take Patty home; she agreed and they left in his car. He took her to his apartment so that she could get the referral about the dentist job. While there, she began complaining of a chest cold. He made her a special coffee drink that he claimed would rid her of her cold. Soon after drinking the coffee, Patty noticed that her eyes were getting blurry and that her ears were ringing. She then passed out. Patty would not wake up again until Monday morning, over a day later. After waking up, she realized that Dr. Frank had raped her. Still tired and groggy, she had him drive her to her apartment complex. Before she left the car, he told her that she should not tell anyone about the rape. As she entered her apartment, she realized that he was still watching her. Patty, still feeling sick, got a shower and then went to her aunt's home. She continued to feel the effects of Dr. Frank's drugged drink for the rest of the day. She was so overcome by fear and embarrassment that she did not want to go to the police. A week later, Patty returned to the bar, only to have Dr. Frank come up to her again. Strangely, he acted as if nothing was wrong. She decided to play along, in an attempt to get him to admit his crime. He admitted to placing a sedative into her drink. At that point, she became furious and realized that she had to go to the police. Three months after the rape, Patty filed an official police report. However, she stopped short of actually filing charges against Dr. Frank. She feared that the trial would end up being her word against his. She also feared that she would not be able to find a job if she was involved in a rape case. Finally, she feared that Dr. Frank would harm her if she pressed charges. In 1986, four months after he raped Patty, Dr. Frank raped another woman, who was a co-worker. She had also been given a sedative prior to the rape. After the rape occurred, he admitted to placing a sedative into her drink. Tests later showed that the amount of the sedative in her system was eight times greater than the amount normally given to patients. This woman immediately went to the police after blood testing confirmed she had received the sedative. Based on the two victims' testimonies, Dr. Frank was arrested in February 1986 and charged with rape. However, his trial did not begin until December 1989. He showed up to every court appearance. On December 20, 1989, he was convicted of two counts of rape. After the trial, he was released on his own recognizance. He did not show up for his January 1990 sentencing and has not been seen since. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 3, 1990 episode. Results: Captured. In December of 2004, an FBI agent working with Interpol located Dr. Kenneth Frank near Tel Aviv, Israel. However, due to internation legal issues, he was not arrested until July 26, 2006. During his time on the run, he had married and started practicing medicine in Israel under the assumed name Yonatan Efrat. He was returned to California and sentenced to twelve years in prison. He has since been released. Links: * Frank v. People (1989) * Runaway convicted US rapist found in Ra'anana * Ra'anana Police Arrest Doctor Who Fled U.S. After Being Convicted of Rape * Rapist doctor to be back in Bakersfield after 17 years * Rapist doctor returns to court after 17 years * Fugitive doctor sentenced * Dr. Kenneth Frank at the Bad Doctor Database * Kenneth Frank at the Awareness Center * Kenneth Frank at Nevada Sex Offenders ---- Category:California Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1989 Category:Rape Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Captured